Meet Kevin Johnson
é o oitavo episódio da 4ª Temporada de Lost, e foi ao ar no dia 20 de Março de 2008. Sinopse Flashbacks Angustiado, diante de uma foto dele com Walt bebê, Michael escreve um bilhete e resolve sair. Ele entra num carro, e prende um bilhete em seu casaco com um alfinete e parte com o veículo a toda velocidade. Ele então parece chegar a um porto, onde segue em direção a um contêiner e diz: "Sinto muito", antes de bater o carro. Ele acorda em uma cama de hospital, onde compartilha um quarto com um idoso. Uma enfermeira chega e ele pergunta o que aconteceu. Ela então explica que ele tinha sobrevivido à um acidente de carro e que precisava descansar. Ao abrir os olhos, Michael se apavora ao perceber que a enfermeira é Libby! Sussurros são ouvidos, e ele começa a gritar! Quando acorda aos berros, ele percebe que aquilo não passava de um sonho! Uma enfermeira entra no quarto e pergunta seu nome, mas Michael não diz. Ela então pergunta se ele quer que liguem para Walt - nome que estava no bilhete preso a seu casaco. Michael diz que não. Algum tempo depois, Michael aparece batendo à porta de uma casa. Uma senhora abre, é a mãe de Michael, ele pergunta se pode entrar. Ela nega seu pedido, e diz que Walt não quer vê-lo. Michael insiste, e ela diz que pensava que eles estavam mortos quando, do nada, ressurgiram, sem que pudessem ser chamados por seus nomes verdadeiros; e que até que Michael explicasse como eles retornaram após dois meses de sumiço, ele não veria Walt. Ele então pede para que ela diga a Walt que ele o ama, ela concorda e entra na casa. Enquanto está indo embora, Michael olha para a janela, onde vê Walt, que fecha a janela e se recolhe em seguida. Michael abaixa a cabeça e segue. Michael entra numa loja de penhores e tenta vender o relógio que Jin lhe deu. O dono oferece uma boa quantia, mas Michael diz que não quer dinheiro, e sim uma arma com balas. Algum tempo depois, Michael entra em um beco, onde nervosamente tenta carregar a arma e, quando está prestes a se matar, é interrompido por um alguém com uma voz familiar, que lhe pergunta as horas. Michael diz não saber, e se surpreende ao ver que esta pessoa é Tom. Michael então tenta atirar nele, mas sem sucesso, e os dois começam a brigar. A briga só acaba quando Tom pega a arma e aponta para ele, o que faz com que Michael tenha uma reação suicida, pedindo para que ele atire. Tom não obedece e diz que a Ilha não deixará que ele morra, não importa o que tente fazer, e completa dizendo ele tem um "trabalho a fazer". Tom então devolve a arma para Michael lhe instiga a tentar novamente. Mas antes que Michael possa esboçar qualquer reação, Tom sai dizendo que quando Michael ver que ele está falando a verdade, lhe encontrar na cobertura do hotel Earl. Em casa, Michael tenta dar um tiro na cabeça, mas a arma falha. Quando está prestes a tentar novamente, o noticiário da TV anuncia que os destroços do vôo 815 foram achados. Michael assiste, espantado. Michael vai ao hotel de Tom, e ele está acompanhado de um homem, que parece ser seu namorado. Ele pede licença ao sujeito, que sai. "Não saio muito da ilha mas, quando o faço, gosto de me divertir", comenta Tom. Michael então pergunta se os Outros podem sair e voltar, e Tom diz: "Alguns de nós". Michael quer saber o que o avião deles faz debaixo d'água, e Tom explica que foi uma farsa montada por um homem chamado Widmore, que não quer que ninguém saiba o real destino do vôo. "Devo acreditar nisso?", pergunta Michael. Tom: "A bala pulou seu corpo ou simplesmente passou por você?". Intrigado, Michael pede provas que Widmore está por trás da armação do vôo, e Tom lhe entrega uma pasta. Nela, uma foto de um cemitério na Tailândia escavado, de onde Widmore conseguiu os corpos, segundo o Outro, junto com a nota de compra de um velho avião e a ordem de frete de um cargueiro para despejar os destroços no fundo do mar. "Imagina quanto custaram esses corpos?", pergunta Tom. "O que vocês querem de mim?", questiona Michael. "Daqui a alguns dias um cargueiro de Widmore partirá de Fiji; e acreditamos que ele finalmente achou as coordenadas da ilha. Queremos você nele como faxineiro. Conheça Kevin Johnson", diz Tom, passando a ele o passaporte falso. "Por que trabalharia de novo para vocês?", pergunta Michael. Tom explica que Widmore irá matar todos por lá e essa é a única chance que ele tem de se redimir do que fez. "Eu não vou voltar à ilha", diz Michael, e Tom discorda: "Quem disse que você vai voltar à ilha? Você vai para o barco para matar toda a tripulação". Corta a cena, e estamos no porto de Suva, em Fiji. Michael chega, e se apresenta a Minkowski e a Naomi, que mostra a ele que chegou uma caixa em seu nome, que será entregue em sua cabine. Michael embarca. "Seu nome não é Kevin", diz Miles a ele. Michael olha, assustado. "Não se preocupe: 80% da tripulação está mentindo sobre algo", diz o médium. O celular de Michael toca, e é Tom. "Pegou sua encomenda? Espere o barco entrar um ou dois dias em alto-mar e você estará pronto". Ao sentir que Michael está receoso, Tom o pressiona: "Conheceu algumas pessoas aí, né? Então, lhe digo outros nomes: Sawyer, Sun, Kate... Quer voltar e dizer pro seu filho como você os deixou morrer? Você está dentro ou fora?". Michael: "Dentro". Eles desligam, Michael joga fora o telefone e o barco parte. Em alto-mar, Michael assiste a uma discussão entre Naomi e Lapidus, para ver quem voaria primeiro. Ela sai, e o piloto se apresenta, perguntando por que ele está ali. "Aventura", diz Michael. "Você quer aventura? E se eu te disser que o vôo 815 da Oceanic encontrado não é o verdadeiro? Estou nessa porque Charles Widmore acha que 815 ainda está lá, em algum lugar. Pode imaginar se a gente achar algumas daquelas pessoas, vivas?", questiona o piloto. Corta para a cabine de Michael, onde, tenso, ele olha para a caixa metálica, fechada a cadeado, e segura a chave. Noutro dia, Michael está limpando o assoalho quando ouve tiros. É Keamy e outros treinando tiro ao prato com artilharia pesada! Espantado, Michael os interrompe, dizendo que achava que estava numa missão de resgate. "Você não tem nada para limpar?", pergunta Keamy. Michael vai à cabine, abre a caixa e pega uma maleta dentro dela. Ele vai até a casa de máquinas e, lá, abre a maleta, que está cheia de ferramentas, explosivos e um detonador! Ele programa tudo para a explosão mas, na hora de apertar o botão "executar", ouve a música que tocava no carro ao dirigir na tentativa de suicídio e alguns sussurros! "Não faça isso, Michael", ele ouve. Se vira para ver quem é, e é Libby, em outra "alucinação" sua! Nervoso, ele olha para o botão, hesita, mas o aperta, iniciando uma contagem regressiva de 15 segundos. "Eu te amo, Walt", diz ele. No fim da contagem, em vez de uma explosão, a maleta libera uma haste com um bilhete... Michael o abre e nele está escrito: "Ainda não". Corta a cena para Michael em sua cabine, quando recebe a visita de Minkowski. Ele o avisa de que há uma ligação para ele vinda do continente, de alguém que precisa muito falar com ele, chamado Walt. Michael vai com Minkowski à sala de comunicações, e o operador o deixa sozinho; mas, na verdade, quem ligou para Michael foi Ben. O pai de Walt se revolta: "Você me põe num barco, pede para acionar uma bomba e dela sai um bilhete!". Ben: "Você realmente ativou a bomba?". "Não é uma bomba, é uma piada", devolve Michael. Ben afirma que há pessoas inocentes naquele barco, sem noção do "monstro" para o qual trabalham. "Tive que mostrar a diferença dele para mim. Quando estou numa guerra, faço o que tenho que fazer, mas não mato gente inocente". "E Ana Lucia e Libby?", pergunta Michael. "Você as matou. Ninguém te pediu isso", rebateu Ben, que, questionado, explicou o que quer de Michael. "Quero uma lista com as pessoas que estão neste barco. Quando te ligar de novo, você me dá a lista, e destrói essa sala de comunicações. Depois, destrói os motores também. Desse jeito, o barco nunca chegará à ilha, e seus amigos serão salvos", diz o Outro, perguntando: "Faz isso por mim, Michael?". O pai de Walt aceita, e Ben diz: "Então considere-se um dos bons". Tempo Real Na Ilha Claire, Karl, Alex, Sawyer, Rousseau, Hurley e Ben estão na sala da casa do líder dos Outros quando Locke chega com Miles amarrado. O caçador pede desculpas por não ter feito nada, pois afirma que queria ter certeza antes de dar um próximo passo. Ele também diz que Miles tem algo a dizer a eles, e o médium conta que eles estão ali por Ben. Sawyer então pergunta o que eles estão esperando para entregar o Outro, e Ben explica: "Assim que me levarem, eles têm ordens para matar todos aqui". Claire fica indignada: "Ele é um de nós agora? John, ele tentou te matar!", e Hurley emenda: "Ele nem mesmo nos disse quem era o espião do barco". Ben é direto: "É Michael". Sawyer se revolta, querendo saber se era o mesmo Michael, e Locke confirma. Locke leva Miles de volta para a casa de barcos quando é interrompido por Sawyer, que disse que pensava que saberia de mais segredos - como o dinheiro pedido por Miles a Ben. "Já que não há um banco na ilha, acho que não vale a pena falar disso". Miles ri, e diz: "Ben vai arrumar um jeito de conseguir o dinheiro". Sawyer quer saber como, e Miles diz que, já que há uma semana tinha uma arma na cabeça dele e agora ele está comendo bolo, certamente ele consegue o que quer. Na casa, Karl e Alex brincam com Aaron e se despedem. Ben pede para falar com ela, que topa. Ele dá a ela um mapa para o Templo - "o único lugar seguro na ilha", segundo o Outro. Ben diz também que eles conseguem chegar lá em um dia e meio de caminhada, e que os demais Outros estão lá. A garota pergunta por que não levar os demais, já que é seguro, e Ben diz que não é lugar para eles, e sim para "os nossos". Ele diz que o pessoal do cargueiro está atrás dele e que, se descobrirem quem ela é, a usarão pra chegar até ele. Karl e Rousseau concordam, e eles partem. Vemos Rousseau, Alex e Karl caminhando na mata. A francesa ordena uma pausa de dois minutos, para eles beberem água, e estuda o mapa. Karl parece apreensivo, e Alex nota, perguntando o que está acontecendo. "Não sei... Só tive um mau pressentimento sobre isso. E se seu pai estiver armando para cima da gente?", ele diz. Alex rechaça essa possibilidade, dizendo que sabe que ele não quer que ela se machuque. "Pelo menos temos algo em comum", ele brinca. Nisso, eles ouvem tiros. Um perfura a garrafa d'água; e outro, o peito de Karl, que cai, morto. Rousseau e Alex fogem sob tiros. Desesperada, Alex quer voltar para pegar Karl, mas Rousseau a impede: "Ele se foi. Preciso que, ao contar até três, você segure minha mão e nós começaremos a correr. Você pode fazer isso? Eu te amo muito, Alexandra". A garota topa. A francesa abre a contagem e, quando se prepara para correr, é atingida também, caindo. Alex se agacha, desesperada, e observa movimentos na mata. Nisso, se levanta com as mãos erguidas, gritando: "Parem! Eu sou filha do Ben! Sou filha do Ben!" No Cargueiro No barco, Sayid e Desmond dormem, mas despertam ao ouvir um alarme. Correm para o deck, e vêem Gault surrando um homem que queria abandonar o navio. "Ninguém deixa o barco sem minha permissão! Estou batendo nele para salvá-los! Não lembram o que aconteceu com Minkowski?", grita o capitão, que diz que, assim que os motores do barco forem consertados, eles voltarão à caçada. Em seguida, ele pede a Kevin Johnson para limpar a sujeira. Os demais se retiram, e Sayid vai falar com Kevin/Michael. O pai de Walt tenta evitar, mas Sayid diz que eles precisam conversar agora. De longe, Gault observa. "Por que você está neste barco?", pergunta o iraquiano. A resposta: "Estou aqui para morrer". No navio, Sayid e Desmond descobrem que Michael está na sala de motores, e vão falar com ele, que está acompanhado. Sayid diz que o capitão os mandou para ajudar, e o companheiro de Michael sai da sala. "Vocês não deveriam estar aqui!", diz Michael. Sayid o agarra, ele diz que ele não entenderia, e o iraquiano devolve: "Entenderei perfeitamente. Agora, diga como veio parar neste barco". Vemos Michael diante de Sayid e Desmond, para os quais contou tudo o que vimos no flashback. "Então você está trabalhando para Benjamin Linus?", pergunta o iraquiano. Michael confirma, e Sayid o domina com uma chave de braço, o levando para a sala do capitão. Sayid explica: "Esse homem não é quem você pensa. Ele era um passageiro do vôo 815. Passei dois meses com ele, quando ele nos traiu. Ele que sabotou sua sala de rádio, destruiu os motores e seu nome não é Kevin Johnson. É Michael Dawson, e ele é um traidor". Curiosidades Gerais * Michael's flashback is suggested to have taken place sometime between Days 68 (the day Michael and Walt leave the Island, as Michael is estranged from Walt since he revealed what he did on the Island) and Day 82 (the day the Others leave the barracks, as Ben is shown at his barracks house). ** Likewise, Tom's appearances would seem to have been set between Day 74 and Day 80 as he was at the Hydra before Day 74 and at the barracks on Day 80. ** There were Christmas trees visible in Michael's flashback, which suggests this is in December. ** The Kahana left port in Fiji prior to Day 87 (the day Naomi arrived on the Island). * Korean inscriptions on back of the Rolex watch that Jin gave to Michael translate to: "congratulations", "mutual cooperation", "business development", and "Mr. Paik". *Michael ouve sussuros e vê Libby um pouco antes dele detonar a bomba no cargueiro. Esta é a primeira vez que os *"sussuros"* são ouvidos fora da ilha. Notas de produção *Charlotte, Daniel, Jack, Jin, Juliet, Kate, and Sun não aparecem neste episódio. *Cynthia Watros is the first former cast member to return to the show as a guest star to not be credited as a "special" guest star. *Kewalo Basin, the small commercial harbor in Kaka’ako, was transformed into the Port of Suva, Fiji’s largest port and gateway to its capital city, for this episode. * Um dos poucos episódios da série que ocorre quase completamente em flashback. Este é o flashback mais longo a ser mostrado, excedendo "Flashes Before Your Eyes" por somente uns poucos segundos. Erros de gravação *Só um helicóptero é visto no deck do cargueiro quando Michael chega, embora o Kahana é suposto estar carregando dois. * On the freighter, when Tom hangs up the phone after he speaks with Michael, Michael can hear a dial tone. Only landline telephones give dial tones. * Quando Libby aparece à Michael no hospital, uma árvore de Natal é claramente visível por sobre seu ombro; e repetidamente aparece e desaparece em várias cenas. * Quando Karl é baleado, sua garrafa plástica de água mostra só um buraco. Deveriam haver dois. Temas Recorrentes *Michael diz que ele está no barco para morrer. *Michael tenta se matar 5 vezes no episódio -- em um acidente de carro, em um beco com uma arma, duas vezes em seu apartamento com a arma, e mais uma vez no cargueiro. *Um game show está passando na TV durante a tentativa de suicído de Michael em seu apartamento. *Ben diz a Michael que ele pode considerar-se um dos "caras do bem". *Michael está no barco para se redimir. *Sayid revela o status de Michael como um "traidor" para o Capitão Gault. *Ben precisa que Michael lhe entregue uma lista das pessoas que estão no barco. *Karl e Rousseau são baleados e deixados para morrer por atacantes desconhecidos. *Michael "vê" Libby duas vezes. *A mãe de Michael está brava com ele por causa de seu comportamento em relação ao seu filho, Walt. *Close-up dos olhos de Michael quando ele acorda no hospital. *Ben se passa por Walt para trazer Michael ao telefone do cargueiro. *A bomba que é dada a Michael naquela caixa protegida é falsa. *Sugerido no , então nos é revelado que Tom é gay. *Tom diz à Michael, quando ele está tentando se matar, que "a Ilha não vai deixar". *Miles advinha que o nome de Michael não é Kevin, e diz que 80 por cento da tripulação está mentindo sobre algo. *Ao final do episódio, antes de Danielle ser baleada, um total de oito tiros são ouvidos. Referências Culturais * , author of Slaughterhouse Five, is mentioned as an answer on the game show Michael is watching. * is a 1980 horror film directed by Stanley Kubrick, based on Stephen King's novel of the same name. Minkowski remarks that Michael reminds him of the film's main character, played by actor Jack Nicholson. * : Before his death, Karl says, "I've got a bad feeling about this." This is a line that is spoken in every episode of Star Wars. *' ': A música que está tocando no carro quando Michael tenta se matar é "It's Getting Better" de Cass Elliot, que também gravou "Make Your Own Kind of Music". *'The Hotel Earle' is a fictional hotel which is a metaphysical manifestation of hell itself for an awkward, isolated New York City writer in the 1991 Coen Brothers film Barton Fink. *' ': The second sneak peek for this episode featured the "red alert" sound effect from Star Trek: The Next Generation as the freighter's alarm. This was altered for the broadcast version. Técnicas Literárias *The episode centers around Michael's storyline leading to his involvement with Ben as a spy on the Kahana. *Michael troca o Relógio Rolex do Jin por uma arma, com a qual ele tenta se matar. Na ilha, Jin tentou matar Michael por causa do mesmo relógio. *Ben says that Charles Widmore is "without conscience" even though Ben killed, among other people, his own father. *Quando Michael faz sua tentativa de suicídio no automóvel, uma canção otimista está tocando. *Tom diz à Michael, "Você ainda tem trabalho a fazer." *Michael é visto tentando consertar as máquinas, as mesmas as quais ele concordou em sabotar. *Ben chama Michael "um dos caras do bem". *Sayid se vira contra Michael porque ele trabalha para Ben. No futuro (como visto em ), o mesmo Sayid trabalha para Ben. *Michael fez sacrifícios terríveis para obter de volta Walt, que estava com os Outros, só para perdê-lo novamente depois de lhe contar sobre ter matado Ana-Lucia e Libby. *Frank fala à Michael sobre a idéia de encontrar os sobreviventes do vôo 815 vivos. *The episode ends with Karl and Rousseau seriously wounded by gunfire but with their condition and the identity of the assailant(s) unknown. *The episode employs an atypical "narrative bookends" style framing device in which Michael's flashback is revealed as if he were telling the story to Sayid and Desmond. Análise da História *Michael attempts to detonate a bomb in the engine room of Kahana with the goal of killing himself and everyone on board. Referência a Episódios *Before attempting suicide, Michael says "I'm sorry," just like he did immediately before shooting Ana Lucia. *Michael trades the watch that Jin gave him. *Michael tells his mother that he wants to see Walt "because he's my son. That is my right," just as he told Jack. *After leaving the Island, Michael told Walt about killing Libby and Ana-Lucia, thus making Walt hate Michael. *When Libby appears in Michael's vision she is carrying blankets, just as she did when he shot her. *Tom is revealed to be gay. This was alluded to in an earlier episode when Tom remarked that Kate wasn't his "type." *Walt is living with Michael's mother. Before their plane took off, Michael called her to ask if she would take Walt. *When crew members nearly take a raft off the boat, Captain Gault reminds them of what happened to the last two men to do so, specifically calling out the late Minkowski. *Ben calls Michael "one of the good guys." Before he left the Island, Michael asked him who they were and Ben responded "We're the good guys, Michael." *Michael guesses that Naomi is from Manchester, England. Charlie, also from Manchester, guessed that fact as well. *The bomb Michael is given has a button labeled "EXECUTE," much like the computer in the Swan. *Before pressing the "Execute" button on the fake bomb, Michael says, "I love you, Walt", echoing Desmond saying, "I love you, Penny" before he turned the fail-safe key in the Swan. *Michael becomes depressed and suicidal upon leaving the island, and is unable to kill himself. Later, Jack becomes depressed and suicidal upon leaving the island, but was interrupted when trying to kill himself on the bridge. *Ben tells Michael to make a list of the people on the freighter, just as he once told Ethan and Goodwin to make lists of the survivors of Flight 815. *Upon learning that Locke is not handing Ben over to the Freighter people, Claire says "so he's one of us now". Questões não respondidas Flashback *O quê aconteceu à Walt desde que ele deixou a ilha? *Como Tom saiu da Ilha e o que ele faz enquanto está fora da Ilha? *Como Miles sabia que Michael não era quem reivindicava ser? *Quem é a senhora perto de Michael no hospital? *Por quê Michael não consegue suicidar-se com sucesso? Na Ilha * Por quê Ben sente que o Templo é somente para Os Outros? **Por quê Ben permite Rousseau escoltar Alex e Karl ao templo se lá é somente para Os Outros? *Quem estava atirando contra Alex, Karl, e Rousseau e por quê? *Karl e Rousseau estão mortos? *Quem são as "pessoas inocentes" entre o tripulação do cargueiro que Ben pretende poupar? Category:Centrado em Michael